


The Lucky One

by emilyinhalf



Series: glitradora au smut [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyinhalf/pseuds/emilyinhalf
Summary: Glimmer's had a long day, and just wants to unwind with a nice warm bath, but a surprise guest decides to help her out.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: glitradora au smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849933
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	The Lucky One

Glimmer stretched her arms and yawned as she entered her chambers. The meeting had gone on way longer than expected. Rebuilding a kingdom meant hours and hours of negotiating trade and making treaties. Even though she had finally adjusted to her role as Queen, the stress of it all still got to her. She had to find every opportunity to relax.

The Queen approached her personal bar, and pulled a bottle of rosé from the refrigerator. She pulled a glass, and took a sip, savoring the flavor. Glimmer put the bottle in a bucket of ice, and headed to the bathroom.

Glimmer removed her jewelry, and cleaned off her makeup. She undressed herself, lazily tossing her clothes into a hamper by the door. She ran the faucet of the large bathtub, finding the perfect temperature. As Queen of Brightmoon, and the niece of the Head Sorcerer of Mystacor, Glimmer had nearly limitless access to the healing mineral waters of the Steam Grotto.

Glimmer slipped into the tub, submerging herself in the warm water. Between the wine and the hot bath, she could feel the stress melting away. She closed her eyes, and let her mind wander. The Queen was so lost in her relaxation, that she didn't hear someone entering her chamber, until they were standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

"Adora!" Glimmer shot up, seeing her unexpected wife. "You're back early!"

"Hey!" Adora laughed. "The people of Thaymor were able to take care of their problem themselves, so I thought I'd surprise you and come home early!"

"Don't get up!" Adora said, noticing her wife pulling herself out of the tub. "I'll join you!"

Glimmer remained in the bath, and watched as her wife got undressed. Even though Glimmer had seen Adora naked a hundred times, she still always gawked at the blonde's beauty. Broad shoulders and a muscular frame from years of training. The curves of her breasts and hips. The marks and scars from a life of fighting. Glimmer loved every part of her.

Adora pulled off her tight white top, revealing her sculpted arms and torso. Glimmer watched as her wife stripped off her pants, admiring her long, muscular legs. Adora pulled off her sports bra, letting out larger breasts than one might expect. Finally, she slipped off her boy shorts, and made her way to the bathtub.

Adora undid her ponytail, letting her flaxen hair fall over her shoulders. She tested the water with her toe, and slipped in, moving next to Glimmer. Adora wrapped her strong arm around her wife's shoulder.

"How have you been?" The blonde asked, running her hand up and down Glimmer's arm.

"Stressed, as usual." Glimmer sighed. "But I'm already feeling better, especially now that you're here."

"You do a lot of hard work." Adora said, slowly shifting herself behind Glimmer. "Brightmoon, the entire Alliance, would fall apart without your leadership.”

Glimmer responded with a hum, and laid back against Adora. The warrior's hands explored her body, following the curves of her body. Nothing made the Queen feel more safe than being in Adora's arms. Being held by her made Glimmer lose all thoughts of the outside world.

"Do you want to?" Adora asked, placing a hand on Glimmer's thigh.

"Yes, Gods..." Glimmer sighed. "I thought you'd never ask.

Adora kissed the back of Glimmer's neck, and moved her right hand between Glimmer's soft thighs. The Queen opened her legs to give the blond full access. Adora ran her thumb over Glimmer's clit, feeling her wife shudder. She began to gently message one of the Queen's breasts with her free hand.

"Adora..." Glimmer moaned, loving every small movement her wife made. "You're so good to me."

"You deserve the world, Glimmer." Adora whispered. She playfully nibbled Glimmer's earlobe, earning another moan. The blonde placed a kiss on the crook of her wife's neck, and gently bit her soft skin.

Adora continued to make circles around Glimmer's clit, and ran her middle and ring finger up and down her lover's lower lips. Glimmer turned her head to kiss Adora. Their lips met, but Glimmer wanted more. She pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth, who eagerly accepted it.

The wine had left a sweet taste in Glimmer's mouth, which spread to Adora's as they kissed. Their tongue intertwined for a moment, before Glimmer had to break away for a breath. She dragged Adora's lip with her teeth as she pulled away.

"I need you inside me, Adora." There was a hint of desperation in Glimmer's voice.

"Hmm... but we're just getting started." Adora said with a devious grin, pulling her hand away from Glimmer's sex.

"Please, Adora..." Glimmer whined in protest, her own hand grabbing Adora's thigh's under her.

"Don't worry, Glimmer." Adora said, and she traced her hand up Glimmer's body. Her right hand joined her left, bringing more attention to Glimmer's full breasts. With both hands, Adora ran circles around Glimmer's nipples, and followed with a light pinch. The Queen let out a loud moan at the sensation.

In the water, Glimmer couldn't feel her own wetness, but she still felt the burning tension in her lower abdomen. She leaned into Adora's chest as the blonde continued to play with her nipples. She gasped as Adora sucked on her neck and pinched her nipples again.

Adora loved to tease, and build Glimmer up. Every touch would bring her Queen closer and closer to the edge, and she wanted nothing more than to give Glimmer the best. She snaked her hands down her wife's body, feeling along every curve. Glimmer gasped when Adora gripped her inner thighs.

"Do you want this?" Adora asked, running two fingers up Glimmer's labia.

"More than anything..." Glimmer sighed. "Adora... Fuck me, please..."

With that, Adora slipped her fingers inside. The inside of Glimmer was even warmer than the water in the tub. The walls of her vagina wrapped around Adora's fingers. Glimmer moaned at each small movement of Adora's strong fingers. It didn't take long for the blonde to find her wife's weak spot.

"Adora!" Glimmer cried out, as pleasure shot through her body. Adora kept her concentration, slowly pumping her fingers. Glimmer's breathing quickened, and Adora could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She picked up her pace, and started teasing Glimmer's clit with her thumb.

"I-I'm..." Glimmer tried to speak through her ragged breathing. "Gods, Adora... You're so good. I'm cl-close..."

Adora wrapped her free arm around Glimmer's waist to brace her. She trusted hard and fast now, kissing her wife's trembling shoulder.

"Adora!" Glimmer exploded. Her whole body spasmed as the orgasm shot through her. Her movements made waves in the water. Adora held her tight, and kept pumping her fingers through the aftershocks. Adora kept going, until she felt Glimmer go limp. The blonde removed her fingers, and wrapped both her arms around the Queen.

"I love you so much, Glimmer." Adora hummed, kissing her lover's shoulder.

"I... I love you too... Adora..." Glimmer said between deep breaths. "Gods... thank you..."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Adora grinned. "That was just the first round. You're so tense. You need a lot more relief than just that."

Adora turned Glimmer around so they were face to face. She captured her wife in a hungry kiss. The blonde's hands trailed down the Queen's back to her ass, which she squeezed firmly. Glimmer let out a small gasp.

"I love you so much, Glimmer." Adora said. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, please, yes." Glimmer begged. "I want... I need more."

That was all Adora needed to hear. She wrapped her arm around Glimmer, and pulled her close. They kissed again, lingering in each other's mouths. Adora grabbed a handful of Glimmer's hair, and held her close. Their tongues fought until they had to break away for breath.

Adora was determined to please her insatiable lover. She moved her hand from Glimmer's hair, trailing down her soft back. She squeezed her lover's ass, then traced her hips, moving her hand to Glimmer's front.

Glimmer gasped again as Adora sucked at her neck. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, her soft hand meeting hard muscle. The blonde didn't waste time getting back to work. She dove in with two fingers, and started pumping them quickly. Glimmer dug her fingers into her lover's back as Adora fucked her again.

Adora held Glimmer tight against her as she fingered her. Strong and fast movements quickly brought the Queen to the edge again.

"Oh my gods!" Glimmer shouted, holding Adora tight. Another orgasm rumbled through her. Adora caught Glimmer in a kiss, stealing her breath as she came.

Glimmer pulled her mouth away from Adora to catch some fresh air. She hugged her lover tight. She was unable to form words, and could only gently hum to show her satisfaction. Neither woman said a word, choosing only to embrace each other. Glimmer rested her head on Adora's shoulder, who gently stroked her hair. After a few moments of silence, Adora finally spoke.

"I could do this forever," she said. "I love you so much. I love making you come."

"You're perfect, Adora." Glimmer responded. "I love you, too."

Without warning, Adora stood up, lifting Glimmer as she rose from the water. She set her wife down at the edge of the tub. Glimmer shivered as her skin met the cool tile floor. Adora kissed the inside of Glimmer's thigh.

"You good for one more?" Adora asked. "I really wanna eat you out."

"Oh, Gods. Please!" Glimmer begged, wanting nothing more than Adora's mouth.

Adora kissed up Glimmer's thigh, each peck was followed by a gentle nibble. Glimmer fell onto her back, ignoring the discomfort of the cold floor. She was already lost in Adora's teasing.

The blonde reached her Queen's pussy. Adora eagerly ran her tongue up the slit, and probed the nub at the top. Glimmer let out a breathy moan. Adora hummed as she enjoyed her wife's sweet wetness. She continued to flick her tongue against Glimmer's clit, eliciting another ragged gasp.

Glimmer managed to pull herself up, resting her weight on her elbows, so she could watch Adora's face. She gazed into the familiar gray-blue eyes of her wife. They didn't break eye contact as Adora tongue dipped between Glimmer's folds. The Queen bit her lip as another moan escaped her.

The Queen's legs reflexively gripped tight around Adora's head. The blonde hummed appreciatively. She loved being held between her wife's soft thighs. She increased her pace, moving her head up and down to increase the strength of her movements.

Glimmer let out a loud moan and arched her back as she came. Her thighs were in a vice grip around Adora's head, who kept up her motions, enjoying the spasms that rocked through her lover's body. Then Glimmer went limp, releasing Adora. They both took a moment to catch their breath. The blond moved and sat on the edge of the tub by her wife.

“That... was amazing.” Glimmer finally said. “I'm so lucky...”

“I'm the lucky one.” Adora responded. She placed a kiss on Glimmer's sweaty forehead. “Now, do you want to take an actual bath?”

“Ugh, yeah, we probably should.” Glimmer sighed as she sat up. She looked in the bath water, and realized that they had dirtied with their sweat and other fluid. “Actually, let's just take a shower.”

Adora helped Glimmer to her feet. Glimmer's muscles were still a little limp, so Adora supported her as they walked to the shower. Adora ran the water and waited for it to get as hot as they liked it. Once it was comfortable, she led Glimmer by the hand into the warm shower.

They both let the warm water rinse their bodies of sweat. Adora wet a cloth, and applied some of the fancy lavender-scented soap the Perfuma had gave them as a wedding gift. She lathered the soap, and began washing Glimmer.

The two women didn't speak, just enjoying the relaxing patter of the water. Adora gently scrubbed every inch of Glimmer's body. Every part of her was perfect. Cleaning her wife was almost as fun as getting her dirty in the first place.

Glimmer took the cloth to return the favor. Bathing Adora was almost an act of worship. One of the benefits of having a magical warrior goddess as a wife. Glimmer trace every single muscle of Adora's body as she cleaned her.

They rinsed off, and turned off the shower. Stepping out, they were instantly hit with the cold evening air. They quickly dried each other off, and made their way to their bed where they could warm themselves up again.

Adora sat with her bare back against the headboard, Glimmer's head resting on her shoulder. The blonde had one arm wrapped around her wife's shoulder, and slowly brushed her hand against the soft skin of her arm.

"So, Glimmer." Adora finally said. "You feel any better?"

"Much better." Glimmer laughed, planting a kiss on her lover's shoulder. "You really know how to treat me right."

"It's She-Ra's duty to serve!" Adora boasted, puffing out her chest.

"Oh my gods," Glimmer laughed. "You're such a dork!"

"It takes one to know one, your majesty." Adora giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Glimmer playfully shoved Adora. She followed up by leaning up to peck her wife on the lips."

"I love you." The Queen said.

"I love you, too." Adora responded. Kissing her again.

The two cuddled in bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. When they were together, the rest of the world seemed like it melted away. They had no worries, nothing to stress about. They just had each other. And that was enough.


End file.
